


Fanfics and Irritation

by Nichole_Fanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cussing, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole_Fanfics/pseuds/Nichole_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't understand what Harry could be reading that would be more important than him, so he steals his phone. And gets much more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfics and Irritation

What You Want   
'Harryyyyyyyyy, look at me,' Louis whined while sitting next to Harry on their couch in the living room. The latter was currently reading something on his phone and completely ignoring Louis. Louis pawed at his arm continuing to try to get his attention. Harry wasn't having any of it though and he scooted over to the other side of the couch. 'What are you even reading? You have been reading on your phone for like foreverrrrrrr,' Louis tried to see the phone's screen but his view was soon blocked when Harry turned his wrist. 'It's nothing Lou just watch the movie,' Harry looked over at the smaller lad for a second with an annoyed expression before returning to whatever he was reading. 

Louis sat back looking irritated but his bandmate wasn't paying attention. What the hell could he be reading that would be so fucking interesting? Louis pretended to watch the television glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye. He quickly realized that Harry really wasn't paying attention so he just stared at him waiting for him to notice. 

It was five minutes later and Harry still hadn't noticed Louis' stares. Louis was royally pissed off at this point and he wanted to know what was more interesting than himself. He decided there was only one thing to do. He stood up sighing and acted like he was walking lunged grabbing Harry's phone from his unsuspecting hands. Harry jumped but the shock was enough for Louis to take off running with the phone to the bathroom. He locked the door and sat down on the floor leaning against it. It was only a few seconds later that Harry was beating on the door and yelling 'Lou open this door right now, Louis, LOUIS TOMLINSON OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR'. 

The older boy ignored him sliding his finger across the screen to unlock it, laughing when he realized Harry still didn't have a passcode. The page was open on safari and scrolled down the page to what looked like just a jumble of words but Louis soon realized was a chapter to some book. More specifically it was Chapter 7 of a some book about love. It had apparently been written by someone with a url because it was on Tumblr. Why would Harry read something on Tumblr? He started at the top of the chapter that just mentioned a taller and shorter boy who, oh. They were kissing. The older one had the smaller pinned to a wall and when he ground his hips moving his lips to the shorter ones neck the shorter one moaned out an 'oh, Harry' and-whoa wait-the shorted one moaned out an 'oh Harry'? This is a fic about Harry? This must be fanfiction, but wait who is the boy. Louis skipped over the rest until a name caught his eye. His name. Harry was reading a fanfiction about him and Louis. A smutty fanfiction Louis soon discovered as he scrolled on past mentions of cocks and more heated kisses to the end where they snuggled together cum still on their chests. 

Louis stood up opening the door to where his curly haired friend was waiting. Harry must have seen it in his eyes because his green eyes grew large with worry. 'Lou, I can explain,' he said softly like he was afraid he would scare Louis off. 'Do you like this?' Louis looked into Harry's eyes. Harry looked like a deer stuck in the headlights. 'Yes, I'm really sorry and I didn't want you to know because I knew you would think it was weird but I just can't help reading it,' Harry was looking at the ground now his words getting quieter and quieter until they seemingly died off. 'So you like the idea of us being together. You want to do these kinds of things with me,' Louis said making it seem more like a statement than a question as he waved the phone around to show what he was referring to. Harry nodded still not looking up. 'So why didn't you say something?' Louis asked, and the younger boy jerked his head up with a look of surprise in his eyes. 'B-because I didn't think you would want to be with me,' Harry was looking at him with a hint of disappointment remembering the feeling that he wasn't wanted. 

'Trust me, I want to,' Louis said with a smirk relishing in Harry's reaction as his head snapped up eyes full of disbelief and a little bit of hope. Louis grabbed Harry's hand and led him to his bedroom, the one they usually used. He walked over, Harry in tow, to the bed before he pushed Harry down onto it. He straddled the taller boys thighs and put his hands on each of Harry's cheeks looking deep into his eyes. 'You don't know how much I've wanted you,' and with that he connected their lips in a sweet kiss. He pulled back and Harry sighed happily before leaning back in and connecting their lips again, deeper this time as he swiped his tongue across Louis' bottom lip asking him for access. Louis moaned his lips parting and Harry slipped his tongue inside, gently exploring Louis' mouth. 

At this point they were both partially hard from the grinding of Louis' growing bulge into Harry's. Louis pulled away to suck at the younger boy's pulse point until he had a darkening mark, glistening with saliva, that was sure to last until the next day. Louis moved off Harry and Harry's hands automatically followed, reaching out for him to come back. Louis chuckled and reached forward kissing the taller boys lips before reaching down to the hemn of his shirt and lifting it over his head. He unbuttoned Harry's pants and whispered a 'take them off' into Harry's ear before nibbling his ear lobe and pulling back to strip himself. 

'Scoot up the bed baby,' Louis walked over to the bedside table as Harry moved up and sat against the pillows. Harry looked at him waiting, his eyes full of lust. Louis opened the drawer searching for what the little bottle he knew was in here. He also grabbed a condom not sure how Harry felt about not using one and deciding it was better to be safe until they could talk about it. 

Louis moved onto the bed crawling towards Harry and kissing him again. 'Have you ever done this?' Louis looked at him and Harry shook his head. 'Are you sure you want to do this? It will hurt a little, I'll go slow but it will hurt no matter what,' he looked into Harry's eyes, 'and I don't want you to feel like you have to do this because we can go slow if you want to and its ok if-' Harry cut him off by crashing their lips together. 'I'm sure Lou. I've never been more sure of anything,' he smiled at Louis who looked dazed. Louis breathed out an ok before kissing Harry one last time and kissing his way down his body. Harry's breath hitched as Louis kissed down his happy trail before skipping over his cock and moving further to seperate his legs. 

Louis moved in between Harry's thighs spreading his cheeks and allowing Harry to adjust to the exposed feeling. He blew onto Harry's hole watching as the muscle clenched up and the writhing boy under him whined. Louis leaned in and licked across the hole, moving around it in circles with his tongue teasing. He spit onto it before pushing his tongue into the whole and fucking Harry while he moaned and keened beneath him wriggling his bum closer to Louis. 

When Louis decided he was done with that, he grabbed the lube and slicked up a finger. He ran it across the younger boy's entrance allowing Harry to experience the wet cold feeling of the lube before he pushed it in a little. Harry was looser than he thought he would be and he didn't meet as much resistance. It was almost as if Harry had already fingered himself. 'Baby have you done this part before? Have you fingered yourself open and fucked you're own hand dessperate to be filled up by a nice cock?' Harry groaned at Louis' words nodding. 'What did you think about baby, tell me,' Louis added another finger on a thrust in and Harry groaned pushing himself down on them. 'I th-thought about you fuking me Lou, thought about you filling me up so good, I want you Lou please,' he was fucking himself down now. Louis added a third finger scissoring his fingers open and stretching Harry. 

'I'm good Lou, just fuck me already please,' Harry begged eyes pleading as they looked at Louis nearly all the green consumed by black. Louis pulls his fingers out ignoring Harry's whimer of protest as he grabs the condom ripping it open between his teeth. Harry bats his hands away to put it on him and Louis moans as his untouched cock finally gets some friction. Louis slicks himself up with lube and then lines up. He looks up to Louis for confirmation that he is ready and Harry nods. Louis pushes in moaning at the feeling as he watches Harry's hole take in his dick. Harry has his eyes clinched shut at the intrusion. Louis reaches up to Harry's dick, achingly hard and red as it drips precum on his stomach, and begins to pump trying to ease Harry's pain. He moves his hips in small circles until Harry chokes out a 'move'. He pulls out and pushes in slowly continuing his slow pace until Harry begs 'harder Lou'. He pulls out and thrusts back in deep beginning to pick up the pace searching for that special place in Harry. 

Its obvious when he finds it because Harry's back arches off the bed and he moans like a pornstar. Harry had fingered himself efore but he had never gotten the right angle for this. Louis is pumping Harry in time with his thrust and every once in awhile his thrust allows his head to brush past Harry's prostate and they are both so close. Louis thrusts in particularly hard and Harry cums hard. Louis thrusts into him chasing his own orgasm before Harry can become too oversensitive and he cums soon after. 

They both lay there coming down from their highs and catching their breaths. 'So what does this make us?' Harry is looking at Louis a little worriedly again and Louis just gives him a soft smile. 'Well what happens in the fics you've been reading?' Harry is looking at Louis likes the sun is shining out of his arse and Louis is so happy right now it may be. 'We become boyfriends and love each other for the rest of our lives,' Harry says with a cheeky grin and Louis nods. 'That sounds ok with me beacause I already love you, always have,' and if Harry looked awestruken earlier there is no explanation for the expression he has on now. He crushes his lips to Louis' for a quick kiss before pulling back and smiling like he just can't help it. 'I love you too,' he whispers and Louis giggles because everything is perfect and he feels so relaxed and he would have no problem feeling like this everyday. 'So, I guess that settles it then, we're boyfriends,' and they cuddle together wrapped around each other until you can no longer tell whose limb is whose. Until they are almost one because thats how they feel, and it is just like a fanfic. They stay together for the rest of their lives, completely in love and perfectly happy.


End file.
